


(I Long to Be) Close to You

by merryghoul



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Cultural References, Cunnilingus, F/M, The Carpenters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's already planned out his morning, but Kim has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Long to Be) Close to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> This fic is kind of set after "Bali H'ai?" This fic probably wouldn't slot into canon perfectly, though.

Jimmy stayed over at Kim's for the night. He didn't tell Kim he was staying over not only because he liked Kim's company (of course he liked Kim's company!), but because he hated his own apartment. Nothing felt comfortable in his apartment—his bed, his couch, those damn balls that were inexplicably there in the basket.

They made love earlier that morning. Jimmy made plans before he went to sleep. He was going to get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, and then he would sing the song that was next in his Carpenters retrospective, "(They Long to Be) Close to You," to greet Kim in the morning. 

To his surprise, Kim woke _him_ up. "Hey, Kim, what's up?"

"I want you to go down on me right now." 

"Really?"

"Don't think about it, Jimmy, just do it."

"But I was going to sing you '(They Long to Be) Close to You' this morning."

"Jimmy, if you don't--"

"All right, all right, I'll go down on you. Jeez."

Kim sat on her side of the bed. She parted her legs for him as he moved between them. Jimmy started kissing Kim's thighs where her left kneecap was. He looked up at Kim as he was kissing her left thigh, watching her look down on him with a smile on her face. He liked seeing her smile like that. Jimmy would do anything to make Kim happy, even if it was a quick round of cunnilingus. 

"Am I going too slow for you?"

"No, Jimmy, you're fine. Keep going."

Jimmy did the same thing with Kim's right thigh, relishing in pleasing her and teasing her at the same time. He loved hearing her gasp whenever he planted a kiss on her thigh. He liked her fingers through whatever hair Jimmy still had left on his head. His father _had_ to have some sort of balding gene, didn't he. 

Jimmy wanted to continue to tease Kim, so instead of giving her head, he started kissing from Kim's pubic hair to her navel, watching her react to his kisses, still feeling proud that he was the one making her feel that way. He wanted to make her feel that way for the rest of her life if he could. Well, doing so sexually would be very hard to do in every waking moment of the day, but he wanted to see her smiling like that every day, and he'd do his damnedest to make her happy the way he was making her happy right now.

When Jimmy reached Kim's pussy, he kissed around the outer lips, first the left, then the right. Then he continued to tease her, blowing hot air on her pussy. "Ready when you are, Kim, just like Delta Airlines back in 1968." 

"I'm ready, Jimmy. Don't give out on me now." 

Jimmy focused his eyes on Kim's pussy. He didn't want to slip up and disappoint Kim by getting his tongue tangled accidentally in Kim's bush. He started licking and sucking on the inside of Kim's pussy. 

At first, Jimmy was scared that Kim wouldn't be pleased with what he was doing. The gasping stopped. Kim was still. He thought all his teasing was for naught, and that, instead, he should've been focusing more on his technique between Kim's thighs. Jimmy calmed his fears once he heard Kim gasp again. He knew he wasn't letting Kim down. 

Up and down, in and out, round and round—Jimmy wasn't sure what he was doing was working. In this moment, he'd forgotten about the sex tips he picked up from the magazines he shouldn't have been reading in his father's store. But somehow, it was working. Kim was breathing faster and heavier. She gripped her hands on Jimmy's head, pulling him closer to her. Her body started to shake. Jimmy was pleasing Kim. He was pleased that he was pleasing Kim.

And then he was forced to stop. His tongue was getting tired, and he couldn't breathe. "Kim, I have to--" 

"I understand, Jimmy. Take a break. I was really getting into the moment and I wasn't letting you rest. I'm sorry."

Jimmy took deep breaths. "You mean you're not disappointed with me stopping midway?"

Kim shrugged. "Happens to the best of us. You can start again when you're ready."

Jimmy went back between her thighs and went back to work. He did whatever he was doing to Kim earlier. He wasn't sure what he was doing still, but it was working. And everything Kim did was making him want to continue giving head to her. Her breathing, again. The way she was gripping his head and whatever hair he had left, again. Her quivering legs, again. He thought he could hear her licking her lips every so often. Jimmy felt like he was in heaven. Somehow, he was doing everything right, and he was pleasing Kim the way she wanted to be pleased. 

Kim pushed his face closer to her again, but he kept doing what he was doing. He knew he hit the jackpot when Kim stretched out her legs and they were shaking everywhere. He moved out between Kim's legs, making sure her legs didn't hit him. 

Jimmy looked at what he made Kim do, proud that he fulfilled her desire. "Do you need me to put you back on the bed?"

"No, Jimmy, I'll be okay." 

Kim let her body shake for a few moments before speaking to Jimmy again. "What did you want to do before I asked you to go down on me?"

"Oh, I was going to sing the next song on our journey through the Carpenters' catalog, '(They Long to Be) Close to You.' It was originally written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David for Richard Chamberlain, who had a bigger hit on the B-side to his version of the song with 'Blue Guitar.' The Carpenters' version, on the other hand, went to number one in the United States and Canada and number six on the UK charts. The song didn't do so well in Japan. It only went to seventy-one there."

Jimmy started singing "(They Long to Be) Close to You." His heart was swelling, knowing that once again he was making Kim proud of him.


End file.
